scotts secret love
by Jasmine-Wright
Summary: dott should it be? me i think so
1. Chapter 1

it was an early morning on the island"today campers you are free to do whatever you what if you need me which you won't ill be dealing with these FOOLS!"

and then Chris goes back to whatever he was doing

Scott walks in the boys cabin with mud everywhere

"where have you been?" asked Lightning

" with da.. going for a run"

"okay" said Sam before getting back to his game

Scott walk to his bunk then all three of the boys jump in shock Scott knew that voice

"DAWN" Yelled the mud covered boy and ran outside with Lightning and Sam following him

"was that dawn that screamed?" asked the gamer

"what do you think?"said lightning with annoyance

"yes?"said the boy that was normally playing his game device by now

"DAWN DAWN DAWN!" yelled Scott with fear

Jo and Brick hear Scott

"everything okay sir ?" ask the cadet

"i hear dawn scream"said the worried teen

Jo points in several directions

"Split up come back here when Sam yells come back okay?"

"why me" asks the confused teen

"because your too slow and your attached to that game"said the only girl there

"okay" says the gamer then sits playing

the rest of them split and look for dawn

Scott saw a hand under a fallen tree and yelled for help but no one came

he lifted the trunk with all his strength and threw it a couple of centimeter from the body

he lent down and whispered "Dawn?"

"y-yes" said the weak teen

Dawn tried to get up but face planted in the the dirt

Scot picked up the blond teen and carried her like they where a bride and groom on a wedding day

when he got back Sam was to busy to yell come back so Scott did

"COME BACK"

in a few minutes every one was back and Brick looked over Dawn and made sure she wasn't badly injured

"Thanks Brick" said the small teen

he managed a smile "just doing my job"

he stood up and looked at Scott and whispered "you like her. don't you? " Scott tried to hide that he was blushing

dawn looked at Scott and read his aura and blushes

"did i do somthing?" asked Scott

"Shhh" said the Gamer

Jo dragged lightning and Sam way and Brick followed

Scott carried dawn back to the girls cabin and dawn kissed him on the cheek at went inside

* * *

**authors notes:**

**Like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Dawn went out for her usual time Scott joined her

"Hi Scott" Dawn happily said

"Hi Dawn" Scott replied

they were back at the fallen tree and Dawn started to meditate and Scott collected some leaves and twigs,He made a necklace and put it around her neck,she opened her eyes and took the necklace off then looked at it

"Thanks Scott"Dawn Cheerfully said

"Not problem"Scott finished

"Campers the next challenge is FEAR FACTOR"Chris yelled over the speake

"Fear factor!" Dawn repeated but in a shocked tone

"I don't have any fear" Scott proudly said

"I do"Dawn sobbed

"Whats that ill beat it!"Scott stated

"One is losing you and the other is being locked in an enclosed place"

"Ill never leave you and ill save you from enclosed areas"

Scott kisses Dawn on the cheek and walks with her to meet Chris and the others

"Fear Factor!"Yelled Chris in his slender man costume

Chef crossed his arms in he is in a Jason costume

"Why do i have to wear this?"asked Chef

"Its all we had,do you want to be Mikey Mouse?" replied Chris

Chef got mad and pulled Mikes shirt off and Mike turned in to Vito

"Vito, Chris hurt Anne Maria" said Chef with an evil smirk on his face

Anne Maria jumped into Vito's arms

"Chef!,i am not hurt its okay"

Dawn Reads Zoey's aura

"Its okay Zoey"she grabbed Mikes shirt and put it on him"there"

"What!?, Anne Maria get away from me!"

"Lets continue the Show,I am not getting paid for this" Chris interrupted

"Fine"said the campers


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a long time i getting backed up with home work.**

Scott was hiding some thing his fear.

Losing dawn was of course number one

but he was scared of..."Dawn i know you reading my aura"Scott calmly said

"i know you fear"She said

Scott jumped"don't tell Chris moon gem **(her nick name)**"

"think i know what it ha ha ha ha"Chris evilly said

Chris got out a remote control which controlled the Tentacles on the suit and made them wrap around dawn and put her in a bag.

"Chris!"Scott said Trying to keep his cool.

Chief ran with the bag dawn was in

"Scott you have to find her in 10 minutes but you have to wait 10 minutes now so we can set up"

"fine"

THE CAVE

* * *

Chief put some stuff in dawns eyes so it was blurry

a scott look at like and fang where put in a cadge right in fount of her

the look a like was badly injured then chief quickly make it all vanish while dawn was crying thinking she lost scott.

RACE TO FIND DAWN

* * *

"one two three GO!"Chris the slender man yelled"gook luck on trying to avoid your fear"

Scott ran around like if he lost his mother in the super market

"DAWN DAWN"Scott screamed

Dawn Started to walk the forest crying still thinking he was dead she bumped in to a tree

"ow' she said as the blurriness started to ware off

"i better find the others maybe they have a plan to get back at Chris."

Scott ran around looking everywhere.

"Ow my hair" dawn said little bits of her hair when on the floor as she tried to pull it out of the tree

Then she fell and looked put to see someone.

* * *

any requests ask me in the

Reviews (fan fiction)

Comments (deviantart)


	4. Chapter 4

**(this chapter has a bit of blood in it)**

"AHHHH"Dawn scrreamed.

"HA HA HA HA"the wood chopper said.

"NO Stop hurting MOTHER NATURE!"Dawn Screamed.

"Dawn?" Scott thought.

the wood chopper swung the axe dawn it hit her hip and bleed she fell to the ground in pain.

"Ow!"she Yelled with tears rolling down her face and on the cold ground.

"DAWN!" Scott yelled with wide eyes.

the wood chopper ran and Scott swore at him.

"Dawn"Scott started crying

"Scott..."Dawn said weakly Scott got his shirt off and tied it around Dawns hips

"Dawn"Scott whispered then he kissed her Still crying.

After awhile dawn fainted from blood lose

"dawn! Dawn wake up"Scott screamed "Brick i need to find him"

Brick was racing Jo because that's what they did.

Scott put dawn in his arms and went to look for Brick

"Brick, Jo!"Scott called out he called for them about 10 times

"Jo stop do you hear that?"Brick asked

Jo stopped"yeah i hear it so what?"

"am going to go check it out"Brick knew Jo wouldn't follow him"i bet i can find them faster then you can"

"Your on!"Jo stated as they ran

* * *

any requests ask me in the

Reviews (fan fiction)

Comments (deviantart)


End file.
